Screw Your Rules Man!
by Christian Black
Summary: Although Robbie remembers the stage kiss well still, another night at Tori's house reveals there could be some truth to what Robbie originally thought. Could he be in love with Trina? More importantly, could Trina ever fall in love with someone like Robbie? (Multi-Chapters!)
1. The Beginning

Although Robbie didn't remember what had happened the night before, he was sure to randomly figure out who he was laying right next to. The least likeliest person that no one would've seen coming. Even the other person would've been shocked. Although they were only 17, they still knew that their love was going to last forever.

Robbie's head was dizzy, his thoughts were swimming, his vision was a mix of blurry blobs and random shapes that his mind just couldn't process were being filtered into his brain. He sat up, his hand over the curly hair on the top of his head, his heart feeling like it was in his head. He groaned slightly, using his free hand to search for his glasses only to find them laying in his pocket. He slipped them on, his vision becoming a bit less blurry. He felt a small form shift next to him and he turned his head to look. He couldn't tell who the person was from the back, in his mind, he thought it was Cat. His gaze shifted around, was he the first to wake? He stopped for a moment, seeing Cat's face lit up by the sun that was peeking through the blinds. Robbie's face shown shock, his eyes slowly moving down to see who was next to him.

His eyes gazed upon the girl laying next to him, his eyes shifted back forward, figuring out easily who the girl was. He stood up from the floor of the Vega home and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and pouring the filtered water into it from the pitcher sitting on the smooth counter. He takes a big gulp, hoping that this was all just a dream and he was home in his own bed with Rex mocking him as soon as he woke up. Where was Rex anyways? Robbie turned and scanned the room for Rex, there he was, in the fireplace. The fireplace wasn't lit, Rex was perfectly fine, but, for some reason, Robbie didn't want to grab him out of the fireplace. Robbie sat down at the table, when the girl who was laying next to him woke up and sat down next to him at the table.

"Nothing happened last night, right?"

"I don't think so, my pants are still on, so, I guess that's good news," Robbie replied.

She laughed for a moment, feeling below herself for a moment, "I seem to be missing my panties..." she looked over at Robbie who pointed to the table drawer that, sure enough, they were hanging off of.

"We did nothing, Trina," of course he'd deny it. But in his mind, something did happen, nothing as far as Trina seems to be thinking, but, something did happen. Trina had gotten a little too "loose" last night and had been doing random removal of clothing all night long, she had managed to get everything but her panties back on before she went to sleep, where she had kissed Robbie before finally sleeping thinking Robbie was some boyfriend that was trying to avoid her. Even though Robbie had eradicated thoughts of liking Trina from the stage kiss that they had a while back, those thoughts had come rushing back from that legitimate kiss, even though Trina wasn't exactly snobby self. She still didn't seem to be her snobby self, something seemed off. Was she still a little bit drunk?

Trina grabbed them and sat back down, slipping her panties back on and rearranging them to fit her better. She smoothens out her skirt and leans back in the chair, legs crossed over each other with a look on her face that looked like it was in horror, "Nothing my ass. I swear, Shapiro, if I, the great Trina Vega, lost my virginity to you, I swear to God that I will make sure your life becomes a living he..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Robbie interjected, "Trina, nothing happened. We drank, sure, but, nothing happened," at that time, Robbie licked his lips, tasting cherry lip gloss on his lips. He looked at Trina, "What flavor lip gloss are you wearing?"

Trina slowly licked her lips, "Cherry... why?"

Robbie blushed briefly. Trina could visibly see this blush, didn't blush herself, but, instead, her cheeks went flush red with anger.

"I knew it, I just knew we did something!"

"No! It did not go that far, Trina!"

"He's right, you know..." this time, it was Jade finally interjecting, "you two didn't go into that step, but, you two definitely made out. There's video of it on my Pear phone." Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone, clicking through different parts of her phone and finally finding the video. She sat it down on the table and sure enough, the video played, showing off the two kissing each other very, very heavy. Trina glared at Robbie, Robbie looked at Trina. Trina stood up and just stomped off upstairs. Robbie's head immediately went into his hands, embarrassed. Jade cackled, "Well, Shapiro, you finally got a girl and it wasn't your cousin!" she teased, walking over to Beck who was just now waking up himself.

"What up with Robbie?"

"Watch this," Jade said as she slipped the phone into Beck's hands. Beck laughed, only furthering Robbie's embarrassment even more. Robbie sank in his seat, thinking about evading the topic even further . He slammed his hands down on the table, freaking Beck out and catching Jade's attention without any sort of emotion on her face. Robbie walked out of the house, grabbing Rex in the process, slamming the door on his way out.


	2. Revenge!

Once Robbie had gotten home, he spent the past few hours mulling over what had happened at the Vega household. His thoughts going back and forth, thinking about revenge on Jade that he'd never get if Rex wasn't going to help him. He looked over at Rex, who sat motionless in the chair. Robbie threw his voice to Rex whose lips did not move, "You have to get Jade back for embarrassing you like that man!"

"I know, Rex, you're right, I should. But Jade... Jade is a scary woman. There's no way I could even remotely do anything good against her."

"Grow up, Robbie! It's time you became a man. All of those times with those Northridge girls and now you're afraid of a little girl?"

"REX! You were the one talking to all of those Northridge girls, not me!" Robbie shouted.

Rex retorted, "Me? I'm just a puppet, Robbie. You can get Jade back on your own. That was you with those Northridge girls, not me. You can do it."

Robbie pondered for a moment, Rex was right. For once in his miserable, miserable life, he had the need to make everything right with Trina of all people and smooth this over-and the only way to do it was to humiliate Jade. He began to think, thoughts of revenge running through his mind again. He didn't need Rex, not now at least. He was smart enough to do this on his own. Robbie began to draw plans, plans that would easily come together if the circumstances remained in tact. He'd need to get into Jade's locker though. Not an easy task. He spent most of the night trying to get his evil little plan of revenge together. Once finished, he lulled to sleep at his desk, exhausted.

The next morning, his alarm went off. Loud, obnoxious and constantly kicking him out of his slumber every five minutes no matter how many times he hit the snooze bar. He had set it early while he was planning his little revenge against Jade. Finally, he noticed the time. Almost time for him to actually go to school. Thoughts raced and he began to even question if he'd have enough time to set up the revenge. Quickly showering and getting dressed, he ran downstairs, grabbing the keys to his car and running out the door without much as a goodbye to his parents.

Once to school, he was stopped by Sinjin, "I got your little plan together. It's already in Jade's locker, when she opens the door, press the red button and it will hit her dead in the face. I don't know why I agreed to this, Robbie, but, you know... See you," he began to walk away, turning back to say something only briefly, "Oh! Toss that remote away from you when you're done!"

Robbie smiled, seeing Trina walking down the stairs he stopped her, "What do you want, Shapiro?"

"I want you to look at Jade's locker and wait for her to open it. That's all I ask." with a huff, she agreed and turned around, Robbie, keeping his arms to himself, had the remote hidden from view of Trina, but, not from anyone who was behind him. Soon as Jade opened her locker, Robbie hit the button, quickly slipping it into Trina's purse as the cream pie hit Jade in the face. She was furious.

"OKAY, WHO DID THIS? WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS FUNNY? I'M GOING TO -KILL- WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME!" Yep, she sure was angry. Robbie, holding back his snickers, turned to Trina who did not have a frown on her face, but, a goofy smile. She thought this was funny.

"This couldn't have been your plan. You aren't like this, Robbie."

"You're right... I'm not," he began to question it now. Question the need for revenge and that's when Trina laid a surprise on him. She kissed his cheek.

"Now, don't take that too far like you did that stage kiss, because, ugh, you and I just would not make a good couple anyways. So, no rumors. That was a thank you for making me smile today."

Nodding, Robbie turned back to his locker as Trina walked away biting her lip. Was he trying to impress her? Okay, maybe a little bit. Maybe there was a part of him that really still thought that kiss was something more. He flushed red, his cheeks warm from the blood quickly rushing there. His head buried in his locker, so much so, that he didn't even notice a cream covered Jade standing next to him.

"Robbie, did you do this? What am I saying... of course you didn't do this. It was one of your nerd friends having heard about what I did to you a few nights ago. Or maybe it was Tori's work. Tori's sometimes not such a goodie two-shoes. Either way, I will figure out who did this to me and they. Are. Going. To. Pay. So, you better not hope I find out it's you, Robbie."

Robbie turned around, finally noticing Jade, "Sorry, what did you say?" in a huff, not wanting to repeat herself, she turned and walked away. Puzzled, Robbie turned his attention back to his locker and grabbed what books he needed for Sikowitz' class. He paused, realizing he forgot one important thing. Rex. "Damnit, I left Rex at home! In such a rush to make sure this whole scheme went according to plan that I forgot Rex on my way out this morning! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he said as he slammed his locker shut, his head immediately going hard into the locker door. Robbie didn't expect this to happen, he didn't expect to just leave Rex at home. He could feel emotions well up. Did he think he was weak for having Rex? He stopped suddenly, hearing words behind him.

"Robbie!" came a bubbly voice from behind him.

"Hey Cat," he didn't even bother to turn around, he didn't need to see who it was because he knew from the voice.

"I heard what happened between you and Trina. How could you do that?"

Blinking, Robbie turned and looked at her, "How could I do... what?"

"Hold her down on the floor while we were all asleep and take advanta..."

Robbie knew where this was going and within an instant of her beginning the word, he snapped, "I did not take advantage of Trina! We made out, nothing more!" his eyes flashed fury, his cheeks were red with anger and he could feel his fists starting to tighten up. Soon as he got his third huff out, he felt a slap come across his face.

"I thought we were friends, Robbie!" came Tori.

"Okay, that's it. I know who started this fucking rumor and I'm going to kill her." with that, Robbie had to find her before it got way too out of hand. 


	3. The Play

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!" Robbie shouted. The hallways were empty and he had only caught up to her as she was walking out the door for the day. With a smirk, she turned around. Eyes staring into the red eyes of Robbie Shapiro.

"My oh my Robbie, aren't we angry today?"

"I know what you did Jade and I want an end put to it!"

"Or what will you do to lil' ol' me, Robbie? Tell Beck? Tell Tori? Tell Lane, maybe Sikowitz? Lets face it, Robbie, you needed this rumor. Those jocks that picked on you, those 'cool' kids that want to beat your ass every day for your lame Robberazzi posts on The Slap. But, I didn't do it, Robbie. I didn't start the rumor, only spread it."

"So, who started it?" he grit his teeth. Only he, Trina, Beck, and Jade knew the truth of what happened that night, well, as far as he knew, that is. But he only had two other people who would even start this rumor and the first one he questioned claimed she didn't. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"That... I don't know. You may want to check the only other people who could possibly even know," she raised an eyebrow back at him, "Where's Rex? Usually that puppet is all over me, but, I don't see him here."

"Home. I was in a rush from almost oversleeping to get to school and left him in a chai-that's not the point. Besides Trina and Beck, who else knows what happened?"

"That's it Robbie, Trina and Beck."

Sighing, Robbie brushed harshly passed Jade. Nearly knocking her over from the brush. Walking out of the door.

Once home, he put his hand in Rex's back which apparently "woke" him, "Man, you need to stop waking me up from my naps. I was having a nice dream."

"Well, I got bigger things to worry about other than your dreams, Rex. Someone is going around saying I... I... took advantage of Trina when she was drunk. Jade has all of the proof on her phone nothing happened outside of us making out, but, I know Jade won't release it to prove otherwise. She says this is good for me. Makes me look less of a pussy, apparently."

"And you left me here?"

"HEY, I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT GRABBING YOU, OKAY?! Besides, I didn't really need you today. I've got to confront Beck and Trina tomorrow. The play is in a couple of days. I dunno how I'm going to work with Trina after this, she must hate me thinking that I could've possibly started this damn rumor."

"Man, grow the fuck up. Your popularity is rising!"

"It's dropping Rex. Even lower than before. As long as the parents don't get this news, I don't think it'll affect the turn out of Romeo And Juliet. The rehearsal is going to probably be my last day as Romeo anyways, once Trina gets a hold of me." He sighed, thinking about what Trina was going to do to him. He took Rex off of his hand and let him "go back to sleep". He then laid down on his bed, hands underneath his head and his body twitching, thinking about what Trina was going to do to him still when he got to school tomorrow.

The next day came and he had gone to school, Rex with him this time. He didn't talk to anyone and all he had to do was an ABC Improv with Tori, Andre, and Jade.

"All right, now, we need a letter for them to start on," Sikowitz looked around the crowd and began to stare. Cat finally raised her voice.

"Puppies!" Sikowitz sighed.

"Okay, I guess we'll start with P. Uh... Andre, you start us off with P."

The class went by quick, he didn't even bother talking to Beck about the rumor and he was surprised Trina hadn't talked to him all day. He was just in his own little world and that was it. Self wallowing in his own pity that he was beginning to drown. He had to get out of this emotional state for the play tomorrow. Otherwise, they may need to let his understudy, Andre, go on in his steed.

The day of the play came, there was no school for the day so the actors could get in a couple of dress rehearsals. They had a squib on Beck for his scene with Robbie. The play had finally started and it got up to the scene between Beck and Robbie. In his mind, he was sure it wasn't Beck, but, he didn't know really. But when it came to the beginning of the fight after Mercutio died, Robbie actually got into the emotions more than he thought he would.

Robbie did his part well, he walked on stage when the script called for it, hearing Beck say his line, "Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man."

Robbie looked over at Beck, Beck's hand on the hilt of the sword like in rehearsals, "But, I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery. Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower. Your worship in that sense may call him, 'man'."

Robbie kept looking between the kid playing Mercutio and Beck, listening to the lines so he'd know when to speak, "Romeo, the hate I bear thee c an afford no better term than this-thou art a villain!"

The crowd had shocked faces, Beck delivered his line well. His mind flashed to his earlier thoughts, maybe it was Beck, "Tybalt, the reason I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting; villain am I none. Therefore, farewell, I see thou know'st me not."

In a look of disgust, Beck turned to him as Robbie walked away, or began to at least, "Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou has done me-therefore turn and draw!"

Robbie turned around, his hand not once going to the sword, "I do protest, I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise, till thou shalt know the reason of my love. And so, good Capulet, which name I tender as dearly as my own, be satisfied."

The kid playing Mercutio gave a slight dramatic pause, waiting for the right time to deliver his line, "O' calm , dishonorable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away." he then draws his sword, aiming the tip of it at Beck.

"What wouldst thou have with me?"

"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears? Make haste, less mine be about your easer ere it be out."

Beck smiled, "I am for you." he draws his blade as well.

"Good Mercutio, put thy rapier up!" Robbie pleaded.

"Come, sir, your passado," he said slowly, teasingly. They begin their stage brawl, swords clanging together in the practiced "realistic" fashion.

"Draw, Benvolio! Beat down their weapons. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets. Hold Tybalt, good Mercutio!" Robbie gets between the two finally, where Beck reached under Robbie and "stabbed" the Mercutio actor. Mercutio stumbled back, Robbie turning to him while Beck and the extras left the stage.

"I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?"

Benvolio tended to him, "What, art thou hurt?"

Mercutio smiled, "Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon!"

Robbie leaned down next to Mercutio, "Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much."

Mercutio shook his head, his smile gone, "No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door; but, 'tis enough, 'twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant for this world. A plague o' both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain that fights by the book of arthmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm."

"I thought all for the best." Robbie replied. The rest of the lines went smoothly, then came the fight scene between Robbie and Beck.

"Now Tybal, take the villain back again that late thou gavest me, for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company. Either thou, or I, or both must go with him."

"Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here, shalt be with h im hence!"

Robbie drew his sword, "This shall determine that!" they perform their fight, Robbie a bit more into it physically than intended. But the scene went without a hitch, as did the rest of the play.

"Robbie," Beck said to him, waving him over, "What up with the physicality in the play? Seemed like you were actually trying to kill me."

"Sorry, got too involved in the scene that I wasn't thinking correctly. Won't happen again." Maybe Beck wasn't the one who did it. He still didn't know. All he figured was that his reputation was falling, but, no teachers came up and asked him, had they not heard the rumor? ...or maybe they knew the source. Robbie had one other person. Someone snatched him and pulled him back behind some curtains, when he finally seen who it was, he blinked, "Tr-Trina?"

"Shhh," she said, "Look, I started the rumor, okay? I wanted to do it to get some boys to notice me, but... it didn't work. The extra fight with Beck made it seem too obvious that you thought it was him and I... I just had to come clean about it, I'm sorry, Shapiro."

Robbie blinked, this wasn't true. This couldn't-then again, it was Trina, she'd do anything to get ahead in her career, not to mention life. "Trina, it's affecting me too."

"Well, we'll need to fix that. Let's fake date, that'll raise your standings back up and hopefully mine too. Being seen with you should ease my popularity status back into place." What popularity status? Robbie thought. Trina was popular?

All Robbie could do was laugh, "Yeah, okay. Stage kiss and all?"

"No, we need to make it believable. Real kisses. Just so we can show these folks here we mean business. Plus, it'll give you a chance to be seen as a man who has a girl with a hot body, and that's something I know you want. I've seen you look at my sister. So, deal?"

"Deal."  



	4. Chapter 3 note

So, this is probably going to be the only time "I" chime in for this story. Rightfully so as I really didn't know how I wanted to write chapter 3. But, I finally got it figured out as I wrote it and just did it. Sorry it's not something spectacular, but hey, I guess it works. Yeah, it's a little cliche that the end goal is going to be them eventually finding themselves with each other (oh, it's obvious from the summary!), but, whatever. Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Am I being screwed with?

Robbie sat down on his bed at home after doing the play and having showered, he stopped for a moment, thinking about what events had just transpired. _I'm dating Trina... I'm not dating Trina, I'm fake dating her. It's not real_, thought Robbie. _But what I end up reading too much into it again? Just like that stage kiss. God, I'll be embarrassed. It's okay, Robbie, get some sleep and maybe you'll wake up thinking that this is a terrible, terrible nightmare. _With that thought, Robbie drifted slowly, slowly to sleep.

He woke up the next morning and stirred only slightly, he wasn't really wanting to get up because of it being Saturday, but, he had to because of who was barging into his room at ten in the morning.

"Robbie, wake your ass up!" Trina shouted as she took the pillow from under Robbie's head and began to bash him over and over again to wake him up. Groaning, Robbie finally grabbed the pillow in mid swing and tossed it towards his window. He missed, of course, the pillow hitting the small piece of wall under the window and just falling to the floor. Robbie sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at a blurry Trina.

"Trina? What are you doing here? What time is it?" was all Robbie could muster to say. Robbie grabbed his glasses and put his glasses on, shifting to his feet as he looked at Trina waiting for an answer.

"Robbie, we gotta start showing off today. So, I was thinking a date to the mall. No actual shopping, well, maybe some food so we can look like a "cute" couple feeding each other or something. Kids at school go to the mall all the time, so, besides school, it's a good place to be seen in public and maybe get both of our reps back. Get dressed, lets go." Bossy as always, Trina, with her arms folded over her chest, and a glare staring daggers into Robbie.

"Well..." Trina raised an eyebrow, honestly, she was just waiting for him to get dressed and throw on some cologne or body spray or something so he smells good. She didn't realize he had to get naked to get dressed, "can you leave so I can get dressed? Kind of need to remove everything here!"

With a huff, Trina turned and walked out the door, stopping for a moment to turn around, "Robbie, don't mind what I do today. It means absolutely nothing and I'm just doing it to look good for the kids at school again. So, whatever I do today... it will happen until our big dramatic break up. Just... in front of them, not alone here or at m..." she stopped. What if Beck, Jade, Andre and them were at her house. She blinked for a moment, then looked at Robbie again, "Okay, it will happen at my house? But, only when we're in front of them. If I give you that sort of "I want sex" look, we're going upstairs and sitting in my room. If anyone knocks on the door... I'ma scare them away. This'll be good for you and me, Robbie, trust me."

Did he really need to trust Trina? After all, Trina caused this whole situation to happen. He shrugged off the thought and got dressed and into Trina's car. Once in the mall parking lot and out of the car, Trina quickly snatched Robbie's hand before he could put it into his pocket. He looked back at the car, seeing Rex sit in there all by himself. Shrugging, he turned back, took in a deep breath and walked into the mall with Trina, hand in hand.

Trina walked in, with a seemingly sincere smile on her face. Robbie, apprehension in his walk. Trina squeezed his hand and looked at him, "Hey, relax. We're going to look fine. Stop being such a priss, Shapiro." Taking a deep breath, Robbie relaxed and put on some form of a smile, walking with Trina into the mall a little deeper. They stopped in front of a few girly stores, Trina almost wanting to drag Robbie in.

_This is amazing, it feels as if we've been dating the whole time, even before the rumor,_ thought Robbie. He walked towards the stores with her. They stop in front of one of the girly stores. Trina smiled and then pulled Robbie into it, sitting him down on a bench in front of a few dressing rooms, "Sit there, and relax. I've got some stuff I saw as we were walking through here I wanna try on." Robbie sat there, forced to, really, looking up at Trina as she disappeared and grabbed a few things then disappeared into the dressing room. When done, she peeked her head out of the door and waved Robbie to come over. She stopped him with her hand and opened the door all the way. Robbie looked her up and down, seeing her in a pink sort of see through nightie. "You like?" she asked in a sort of sing songy sort of voice.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I kind of do," Robbie said with sincerity. He kept looking Trina up and down who just rolled her eyes.

"Don't get any thoughts Shapiro. This is just for me to sleep in."

"Um, why are you getting an outfit like... well, _that..._ just to sleep in?"

"Because, I'm Trina Vega. I can if I want!" Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said and then went and sat back down.

"Who said you could sit back down?" she said and sort of waved him back over. Trina was good at messing with Robbie's head. Clearly. She had done it with the stage kiss oh so long ago. He stood back up and walked towards the door, stopping in front of it to stare at Trina's face. She grabbed Robbie by the shirt collar and gave him a sort of deep, yet, loving kiss.

_Well, this is certainly out of character, _thought Robbie as the kiss was finally let go. Then he realized what was really going on. Some kids from school walked by and that's when Trina leaned in and whispered in his ear. He was pretty sure he wasn't the only one hearing it, "This is for you when we get back to your place. Enjoy the preview." Although it wasn't really much of a preview, it still destroyed anything he had just seen out of movies. He'd seen naked girls before, girls in sexy outfits before, but, not directly in front of him. Certainly not like this with Trina. Was Trina tugging on his heart strings so she could get what she wanted? Her old rep back and then just go back to insulting him? Was Robbie falling in love, for real this time, with Trina? The kids were gone and she still hadn't sent him back to the bench, "Robbie?" she said to him, almost purring, "Robbie? Boy, are you gonna answer me?" Robbie flashed out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You do realize there were no kids around when I actually whispered that into your ear, right?" more mind games. Yippy.

"N-no, no I didn't." it was true though. Oh the thoughts swimming through Robbie's head at the moment. Trina still had hold of his collar, what her plans were after this were just out the window now. But now, he was for sure that he was the only one who had heard her. Maybe she did like Robbie and this whole fake date was just a way for her to figure out that she did like him. Ugh, he needed to talk to Tori, she'd probably know more than she would like to admit about this!

_**I'll admit, I seem to be looking like I'm rushing the entire storyline. I assure you, totally not the case! Just messing with Robbie's head. If you can't tell by now, I'm actually setting up a Trina only scene. So, possibly, no "physical" Robbie in the next chapter. But, expect that talk with Robbie and Tori to come up in either the next chapter or the chapter after. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Confessions of a love struck teenager

"So, Tori... Um, I'm thinking I might be falling in love with someone. Someone... kind of close to us..."

"Trina, you don't need to keep fighting me with your little crush on Beck. I don't care anymore, Jade got back with him," Tori said, completely annoyed.

Trina raised an eyebrow, "No, no, I think... I think I might like... Robbie."

"Shapiro?"

"No, the other Robbie. Of course Shapiro!" Tori looked at her sister in shock.

"Are, are you sure? I mean, Robbie is not very attractive, at least, not for you."

"So, you like him too? Bring it on sister..."

Laughing, Tori grabbed Trina by a shoulder, "Maybe you should tell him after the play tonight. After all, aren't you the one ruining his rep?"

Trina nodded slowly. How'd Tori kno-oh right, Trina had told her a day after the little incident between her and Robbie. But, while drunk, that's when the feelings started developing-and kept developing even after the drunkenness wore off. "Maybe you're right, I should fix this and in the process, see if these feelings for Robbie could possibly be genuine. I don't know. I'm kind of scared. If they are, what will I do if he rejects me?"

"Well, if he rejects you, then he rejects you. You could keep trying or maybe he won't reject you. He might be desperate after all, he is Robbie."

That did not reassure Trina one bit. She tucked her legs in, knees to her chest. She thought long and hard about what she was going to say to Robbie. If these were actual feelings she was developing.

Fast forward.

"Boy, are you gonna answer me?" Trina looked annoyed. She stared daggers into Robbie, trying to keep his attention. After all, she was a sexy girl, in the middle of a lingerie store, in lingerie, in front of a boy who's hormones were probably raging faster than Woodstock.

"Yes?" Robbie finally replied.

"You do realize there were no kids around when I whispered that into your ear, right?" Trina was more playing with her head than his. After all, this little experiment was actually just an ingenious ploy by her, with the help of Tori to see if her feelings were true. She was slowly coming to a realization, but, wasn't exactly sure what the full outcome was of it yet.

"N-no, no I didn't." Trina took a heavy sigh and looked around. No cameras, no one around. She yanked him into the changing room and sat him down on a bench where her normal clothes sat. She sat down, legs on either side of his hips, facing towards him, on his lap and stared into his eyes. Her heat beating a million miles a second. She was nervous, why was she so nervous?! Robbie looked up at her, his own heartbeat doing the same thing. Going fast as the speed of light. She leaned forward, kissing him, like they promised, a real kiss. To her, it meant something. She was beginning to find that the realization was that she indeed liked him, a lot. But, not to the realization that she admitted to Tori yesterday. Robbie had no breath, all he could do was wrap his fingers around her hips and make sure she didn't move. Which was impossible as he now moaned into her lips, feeling her grind down on him. She then snapped out of it, coming to the realization of what she was doing.

"S-sorry. I... I don't know what cam-came over me. Is... did you bring a flashlight with you...?"

Laughing nervously, Robbie looked up at her, shaking his head. He was nervous. Why, he didn't know. She slowly slid down off of him and onto one knee, rubbing a hand over where she sat, "Oh my..." she looked up at him. Robbie shivered under her touch. She stopped, keeping her hand hovering over it, _Nope, not going to do it. Keep yourself under control, Trina!_ she thought to herself, but, it was too late and she could already hear the absent minded unzipping of Robbie's pants. Robbie finally came to reality and looked down at her just as she finished clasping her hand around him and beginning to slowly "play" with him.

"Tr-Trina, what are you doing?" she finally came back, seeing what she was doing she looked up at Robbie with sincere innocence in her eyes.

"I-I have no idea. I don't know what came over me. It was just... I'm sorry." she pleaded with him. He wanted to just leave her but, he forced himself to put... well, himself away and stand up with her.

"Get dressed, if you want to buy it, I'll go with you to buy it. Just, let's not speak of this to anyone. You had a moment of weakness. As did I..." Trina just smiled and sat him back down. She looked at him coyly and leaned into his ear and whispered softly.

"Stay there. This is a sight you won't see anywhere else." she smiled and looked at Robbie. No more head games. Let him know you're interested! She began to dance slightly, still rooted in reality but this time, meaning her moves. No music was playing, she was dancing to whatever beat her head could come up with. Slowly, she took off the see through top. No bra on underneath. Robbie's jaw was agape. Dropped to the floor. She smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning around and slowly, seductively removing her panties. Giving him a full view of her rear and a bit of her womanhood. Robbie's mouth dropped through the floor this time. He swore it was in China. She giggled, "Well, now I need to get dressed. But, I figured you might like a small peep show," she said as she reached for her clothes next to him. She got dressed and walked out with the item she just had on and paid for it. She would then take Robbie home and sit in his living room with him. Home alone. Wow, she never knew Robbie spent a lot of nights here by himself. Be good, Trina, be good.

Trina would cuddle up into Robbie, eyes locking on his as she stared into them. "Robbie?"

"Hm?" he answered.

"I-I think I need to tell you something bigger than the rumor. See, the rumor actually started after you and I did the little make out session. I was confused. I was confused about myself after watching the video on Jade's Pear Phone that I was beginning to sort of... _like_ you. I think I am. Don't mind me being forward, but, I honestly do think I like you... in that way. You know, the way you want Cat to like you." she sighed softly. Cat was out of the bag now. All she had to do was wait to see if she'd get rejected or not.

_**Cliffhanger! Haha, will Robbie reject her? Will he accept that this relationship could become genuine? Will Trina finally figure out if she actually loves Robbie? What of Robbie? Will he admit to himself that maybe after that drunken kiss that he might actually love her back?**_


	7. First date

"I-I think I need to tell you something bigger than the rumor. See, the rumor actually started after you and I did the little make out session. I was confused. I was confused about myself after watching the video on Jade's Pear Phone that I was beginning to sort of... _like_ you. I think I am. Don't mind me being forward, but, I honestly do think I like you... in that way. You know, the way you want Cat to like you." she sighed softly. Cat was out of the bag now. All she had to do was wait to see if she'd get rejected or not.

Something clicked with Robbie and all he could do was stammer on and on and on, trying to form a coherent sentence or even a coherent word. Nothing came out and Trina was starting to get a look of disappointment on her face. Did he just reject her advances? Robbie stood up and looked at her, "I'll be right back, I need to think a moment. This is a lot to take in."

Nodding, Trina would look up at Robbie and watch him walk upstairs, still in shock from what he just heard, "Sure... no problem..." she got out after he was out of view. He walked into his bathroom, sat down on his toilet and as quietly as he could, dialed up Tori's number. "C'mon, answer, answer."

"Hello?"

"Tori! Great, listen, I need to talk with you. I've got a situation over here."

"Just burn him Robbie. You don't need Rex anymore. Can I go back to giving this meat a massage?"

"Meat mass-nevermind, listen. Trina's over here from our first fake date and she's pretty much admitted that she actually likes me."

"Oh, I know. She said something to me too."

After a brief pause, Robbie finally exclaimed almost a little too loudly, "What? You knew?!"

"Robbie, calm down. She wanted to fight me over you. Listen, do what you think is right. It's the only way to either rid yourself of your nightmare or be happy for a while slash possibly the rest of your life. Just do what you think is right, Robbie. Robbie? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening." he thought a moment, taking in Tori's words. "You're right. Only way to see what's going on really is to either rid myself of this or to try and be happy. Trina's expecting me back a few seconds ago. Should go face whatever truth she's trying to sell me."

"Good luck, Robbie." Shutting his phone off, he got up and slipped it into his pocket. Flushing the toilet so it seemed like he had actually used it and then wet his hands so he'd be coming down the stairs drying them. Slowly he walked down the stairs, seeing Trina looking at the blank TV with a bit of disappointment on her face. He plopped down next to her and apologized quickly. Maybe too quick.

"Look Robbie, I just need to know one thing. Do you think we can do this... ya know, for real?"

Robbie had to sigh, looking at Trina, he stared into her eyes, "Yeah, we can do this for real. I'd kind of like that. Perhaps kids will definitely figure out that it's legit and that we're no longer acting."

He still thought this was to save face, "Robbie, this isn't to save face anymore. I legitimately want to date you. I legitimately _like you."_

_He shook his head, he understood her perfectly and he did still have some sort of amount of feeling for her from when they did the stage kiss for the audition. He smiled, looking into her eyes and took her hand. His eyes then flicking over to the TV and they sat back down enjoying the show._

_They had fallen asleep the night before and what woke Robbie was Trina's phone going off. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the phone that was lighting up. He leaned over the sleeping Trina and grabbed the phone. It was Tori, Robbie decided to answer it, "Hey, Tori. Why are you calling at seven in the morning?"_

_"It's noon, Robbie."_

_"Oh... um... shoot. I guess Trina and I fell asleep really late," he said as he looked down at Trina._

_"Well, I hope you didn't do anything with her last night, dad will kill you if you did."_

_"Nah. Nothing happened. We were just watching some movies on a movie channel. I'm gonna be good to your sister, Tori, don't worry." Tori didn't know what Trina had tried earlier in the day yesterday, what she didn't know, Robbie wouldn't get killed for. It was Trina's idea to do what she did, not her own conscious idea, but, her idea nonetheless. Except for the little stripping, that was definitely her idea. Robbie couldn't quite figure out why she did it, but, he didn't complain. He hung the phone up with Tori after exchanging goodbyes and gently woke Trina up. Trina stretched and yawned, looking around, realizing that she is not in her house._

_"Where the hell am I?""Trina, you're at my house." his house? What was she doing there? Then it hit her. She remembered and she began to smile._

_"Well, I probably should get home, babe. Tomorrow, we show face at school, once again. Who knew in a matter of a couple of days I'd get you for real?"_

_"I don't know, babe. Tori called though. I think she hinted at you needing to get home some time during the conversation. Breakfast before you go?"_

_"I'll get some when I get home, if that's okay. I need to do some homework and make sure my sexy self is looking beautiful for you later. Hang out at my place tonight?"_

_Laughing, Robbie nodded. He wasn't laughing about her calling herself sexy, he was laughing that she was going to do homework. Most of the homework she had she wasn't good at. It was a surprise she wasn't really passing, but she somehow was. Whatever technique she was using, she probably couldn't use anymore, now she actually had to do her homework and make sure she could pass. Only time could tell. She gave him a quick kiss and walked out the door, leaving Robbie all alone to make breakfast._


	8. Authors note

Well, after having a horrible cold for the past couple of weeks I finally got around to beginning to write the next chapter. I'm sorry to those who have been waiting and I plan on getting a chapter a week out now that this cold is on it's way out of my system. I'm trying to think of a twist that would be great and the only thing I can think about is a Rade or Rori hint (even though there have been a few subtle Rade hints. ;)) Just something to get the story going a little more umph. Review or PM me your ideas.


	9. Idle Threats

As Robbie pulled up to school, Rex in tow, he'd shut the car off and wait a moment. Thinking about going back home in case people decided to beat him up yet again for this crap. There were already rumors spreading that he and Trina had done it in the mall since some people had seen them. But he and Trina knew the truth of what had happened and many weren't exactly too far off. They had done _something_ but, it wasn't exactly the something that people thought. It never even went that far. As Robbie's mind began to process everything that had happened through the weekend, there came a loud pounding on his door. He looked up, "Trina?" he leaned over and opened up the passenger seat door.

"Look, no time to explain much. But, we're going to get harassed in there. I already did when I walked in and I hadn't even gotten five feet. You sure you still wanna do this for real? Because I know guys can't get enough of this, but, I've already hurt your reputation too much and I don't want to hurt it anymore than it needs to be," Trina cupped Robbie's face as she spoke, rubbing a thumb comfortingly on his cheek.

"Yes, babe, I'm perfectly fine doing this. We need to not let them show that it's getting to us.," Trina was caught by surprised.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to the nerdy Robbie?"

He laughed, "Don't worry about it, let's just go in there and get this over with." He took her hand and walked into the school with her. Several whispers came from the students and all they heard was silence. They kept to themselves and went to Robbie's locker first. Andre had come up to them however, looking around a moment before finally speaking to them.

"Wow, you guys are really selling this well. Holding hands was a nice touch."

"We're not pretending. We started dating Saturday."

"No chiz?"

Trina smiled, "No chiz. Don't get me wrong, Andre, it seemed a little quick, but, hey, it took that night to realize that I actually liked Robbie. Now I can't get him out of my mind."

"You mean the empty mind that used to blow teachers for good grades?" Andre laughed.

"Old me, Andre, old me. Where's everyone else?"

"Scared to be seen with us, probably." as if on cue, here came Jade and Beck.

"Looks like Robbie finally got a friend other than Rex. How cute." she said in that mocking monotone voice that she had that always seemed to upset Robbie. Robbie's eyes flashed red with anger when Beck put a hand on her chest and gently pushed her away.

"Not now, Jade. Let them have their moment. After all, Robbie did almost beat my ass during Romeo and Juliet!" he shouted the last bit like it was of importance. Seemed Beck was helping Robbie and Trina in case anyone was going to mess with them. Beck and Andre were pretty much his only friends until Tori had come along. Weird how he had seen himself with Tori Vega but ended up dating Trina. Life happens like that. Robbie wrapped an arm around Trina and that's when Tori came up on the scene.

"So what's going on guys?" she was a bit too bubbly today.

Jade just had to say something, "So, you scored with that moron last night?" Beck shot her a look in which she replied with a stare of her own.

Trina had to laugh, "Oh, she scored with him all right. She whipped his ass so hard."

"A kinky girl. Who knew you had it in you, Vega?"

"Nothing like that," Trina replied, "They played board games for most of the night and she kept beating him."

"Trina!" shouted Tori.

"Haha, well, Tori, looks like you had a jolly good time then," Robbie stuck out his tongue at Tori.

"So, how was the handjob, Robbie?" Tori fired back. Robbie blinked. How'd she know... of course, Trina. Who knew Tori would use it against him in a vindictive way. Robbie stared at Tori and didn't say a thing. Until Trina whispered into his ear that is.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back tonight. I'm sorry for telling her that," Robbie shook his head.

"It's okay, looks like the rest aren't in too big of a shock, so, I don't know why I am embarrassed."

"What up with Tori being so angry today? Did she not get kissed last night or something?"

"No, she kissed him. She's just upset because she spilled hot cheese all over him and well, he told her he didn't want to see her again. That's really all it is. She might be a little jealous, but, that's nothing really. Let's move on with our lives and get to class-walk me?"

Kissing her lips softly, he nodded, "Yep. See you guys later."

Robbie got stopped having gone only around the corner when he felt a press against him. He looked up, confused for a moment, "Listen Robbie, you hurt my sister, I'm going to beat your sorry ass."

Robbie smiled a little bit, thinking to himself how the old him would've loved it but now, the Trina dating him didn't care about Tori's threats, "Tori, you got nothing to worry about. I'm not going to hurt Trina and neither is Trina going to hurt me. So, relax. Calm down. Go do some homework or something and relax."

"You better not Shapiro, or I might get Jade's scissors from her." with that, she stormed off. Robbie shrugged and walked to class.

**Don't worry about me changing it to "Rade" or "Rori". That's not my intention at all. What I am trying to do is get one of them involved to give Robbie some decision time. Make him think a bit. It's staying Tribbie, do not worry about it at all!**


	10. One Shot!

So, I want to write a Holidays one shot (Christmas, Hanukkah, or New Years) and am having trouble pairing two characters together. Any ideas? I like odd pairings, so, try to remember that.

Thank you!


End file.
